


Your weakness

by BlackEagle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild S&M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEagle/pseuds/BlackEagle
Summary: You are the daughter of the governor of the Lucis. You have been trained in spying since your birth. You are very close to the royal family. You failed your last mission in the Niflheim, trying to spy on the empire’s chancellor. Now he has captured you and plans to interrogate you.





	Your weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the orgasmic voice and performance of Keiji Fujiwara. The story is taking place during the events of the game. Written in a couple of hours. English is not my mother tongue.

In the centre of a large room, in deep darkness, you are tied up on a chair, hands behind your back. Your legs are wide apart, the feet bound to each leg of the chair. You are blind-folded.

The chancellor enters the room quietly. First, you do not hear him, but as the paces get nearer, you jump in surprise.

‘So, it is you-’ he calls.

He stops just in front of you. You can smell his recognizable perfume of lavender.

‘- the spy.’

He laughs.

‘I must say- I am not impressed. You are shaking like a child.’

He turns around the chair very slowly.

‘Now, I will start to ask a couple of questions,’ he says, as if he is addressing a child. ‘If you answer, I will free you of these bounds and arrange for your release.’

There is a pause, but he continues to turn around the chair.

‘If you don’t answer,- well-’

He chuckles softly.

‘- it will be far more difficult for you to see the light again.’

You gulp. With determination, your voice is echoing in the room:

‘I won’t tell you anything, chancellor.’

‘Now, now- a bit hasty, aren’t we?’ he says, a smile on his lips.

He stops behind you. This time, his face is very near from yours. He whispers in your ear:

‘At least I know where you come from. I noticed the Lucis emblem the first time you used your lighter. Very unwise, from a spy.’

You feel like an idiot. You know you shouldn’t have brought personal stuff to the empire. Even the items you hold most dear.

‘I happen to be quite interested in the Lucis’ affairs. Anything you could tell me would be useful. Maybe this would be the key to stop the oppression- Your people are suffering enough.’

You know that he tries to be friendly. That he wants to win your confidence. You are not fooled.

‘Now, I will start the questions. First question: who are you? Do not lie, or else-’

You don’t answer. You keep your face as straight as possible as he starts again to turn around the chair.

‘Oh, my- How rude I am, you must think, now-’

He chuckles again.

‘I, Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim, lacking respect in front of a guest from the Lucis- while the prince is in grave danger?’

You shiver. You know that he tries to make you react. You gulp with difficulty.

‘Well, you are very silent for a Lucis’ citizen. Usually, they are prone to smart talk.’

He stops in front of you. The tip of his tongue slides on his lips.

‘I am bored, little girl,’ he says, very seriously this time. ‘Either you confirm your name to me, either I will start the torture.’

You hear your heart thumping in your ears. Instinctively, you try to move your hands and feet.

‘Hmmm- Very unwise, indeed. What is sure is that you will no longer need this.’

As soon as he finishes speaking, you see a ray of light through your blindfold. You gasp in surprise as you feel your chest burn. In a couple of seconds, your dress vanishes in ashes.

You are bare-chested, nearly naked. Only your knickers remain. You start to be very anxious.

Ardyn gazes upon you.

‘It is a shame. You are very beautiful,’ he says softly. ‘But- don’t worry. It will not be long. I know how to make you talk.’

It seems that your head is going to explode as the thumping of your heart intensifies. You jump and gasp as his hands grasp each side of the knickers to pull them down.

‘Definitely beautiful,’ he whispered, gazing again.

You know that your private parts are now showing and that there is nothing you can do. You start panicking, trying to anticipate any of his moves.

‘I will start smoothly- Ready?’

He puts himself on his knees, close to you. Then it starts. You scream in surprise and pain as he introduces one finger in your vagina.

‘Now, now,’ he says softly, chuckling. ‘Less pleasurable than you thought? Really?’

Then, a strange feeling occurs to you. His voice whispering to you, his flowery scent, even the painful movement of his finger inside you… it is as if you are attracted to him. You have the sudden urge of vomit, disgusted by your own sensations.

‘What’s that? Would it be- even just a little- possible that you enjoy it? Actually _enjoy_ it?’

Ardyn chuckles. You feel like it had been his plan from the start. You watch carefully that your screams don’t transform into moans and spit:

‘Not even in your dreams!’

But you know it is useless. The more he rubs into you, the more pleasure you feel, and the humidity of your vagina betrays you. For a moment, you are ashamed by your own feelings and want to escape from here. Then, your mind counter-attacks, willing it to last… you start to hope that the torture never ends…

You scream once again, trying to pull yourself together.

After a couple of seconds, Ardyn stops. He removes your blindfold and gazes upon you. You look down. Only his feet are visible. 

‘I want to see you looking at me,’ he says.

You refuse to do as he asks. He seems disappointed. He takes your face by your chin, forcing you to look at him. His scent is more powerful and makes you feel dizzy. Even his stare is troubling you.

‘Dilated pupils,’ he whispers, a smile on his face.

He releases you. You cannot hide your embarrassment. Your cheeks are red.

‘The Lucis will never surrender to you,’ you spit.

‘The Lucis? _The Lucis_?’

Suddenly, Ardyn looks very amused.

‘I am very sorry to tell you that I have greater ambitions, my dear', he says, turning again around the chair. 'I want to spread my empire across the world.’

‘ _Your_ empire?’ you retort.

‘Yes. _My_ empire. Not Niflheim of course. It is only a hideout. What I want- is to expand my darkness through the whole world. Until every particle of light is gone.’

‘You’re sick,’ you say, gulping uncomfortably.

His smile widens.

‘You’re more right than you can ever imagine.’

He has a very loud laugh.

‘Now, let’s get back to where we were, shall we? Who are you?’

He doesn’t wait any longer and inserts two fingers in your vagina.

You scream in pain, trying to free yourself by moving your hands and feet. Your bounds remain firmly tied.

‘Let go of me!’

The chancellor ignores your pleading and asks more questions:

‘Who are you working for? Who sends you? Where are they?’

He rubs inside you vigorously, only removing his fingers to insert them again.

Slowly, and to your own shame, the pain disappears as your vagina gets wet. Even so, Ardyn continues and hears you moan for the first time. He has a laugh that makes you even wetter.

‘See, it’s not that terrible.’

He stops again. You see him staring at you. You wish you could hide. Then, one of his hands starts caressing your breasts. You know it will betray you even more, as they are very hard.

‘Get your hands off me,’ you say, trying to not shiver under his strokes.

You avoid his stare, as he attempts to make eye-contact.

‘You little liar,’ he says softly. ‘You long for me.’

‘You’re wrong!’ you scream.

You think very quickly. You know that you have to use all your power to resist him. But you are confused because of your strange feelings for him. It makes you scared but soon, he stops caressing you.

 ‘You know,’ he says, turning again around the chair, ‘a long time ago, when I was in the Lucis, I was also tortured. And you know what? What I’m doing now to you is nothing compared to what I had to endure.’

There was a pause. You see that he looks very serious, all of a sudden.

‘They wouldn’t stop. They wanted me to confess. There was no other way to stop my suffering.’

You are surprised to witness some sort of weakness appearing in his eyes.

‘Now, the time has come to take my revenge.’

A smile reappears on his lips. He looks as relaxed as before.

‘But not before I get the answers to my questions,’ he says softly.

You prepare yourself for the next part, the sweat shining on your forehead. He puts himself on his knees again, and this time, three fingers are inserted inside you.

The pain is real, this time. You are not as wet as before and your body doesn’t accept the intrusion of your torturer. You are feeling him raping you with all his strength as he continues to ask his questions, as quietly as if he was having tea with you.

‘I am sensing resistance,’ he says casually. ‘ _But in the end, you will tell me everything_.’

‘Please, stop-’

You are crying. The tears are flowing from your eyes, rolling on your cheeks.

‘All right,’ he says, noticing the tears.

He stops. There is a little pause, then he takes your face into his hands.

‘In some time, you will beg for more,’ he whispers. ‘And don’t worry, I will be merciful.’

He gets nearer and nearer. Without really knowing why, you let him kiss you. You feel his tongue against yours. All of a sudden, the warmth fills you. Not only in the region of your private parts, but also in your chest.

After the kiss, he smiles to you. You are bewildered. You wonder how you can be attracted to him, and be revolted by his presence at the same time.

Without warning you, he inserts his fingers again. He muffles your scream with a new kiss. All of a sudden, you feel the humidity come back to your vagina. The pleasure fills you with bitter feelings. You don’t know what to think, what to feel anymore. You are confused by the battle inside you. You love him and hate him at the same time. You want him to die, and you also want him to stay always with you. 

You can feel the orgasm coming.

‘Please- don’t stop-’ you say when he releases you from his kiss.

He seems more than satisfied. He watches you trembling and trying to move. He has a soft laugh that makes you come instantly. You moan as you never moaned before. Ardyn continues to chuckle, still caressing you, savouring every moment of your ecstasy.

And at last, when the silence comes back in the room, he whispers:

‘And now, I will have what I asked for.’

He was right. I told him everything. 


End file.
